


Fantasma

by kodzuken19



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzuken19/pseuds/kodzuken19
Summary: Kenma vive con el fantasma de no haberlo notado a tiempo, y el deseo de ser él quien haya muerto.
Relationships: kuroken





	Fantasma

Los estruendos que salian de los parlantes y la pantalla brillante plagada de colores y animaciones fantasiosas habían distraído a Kenma haciendolo perderse en el horario. El canto de los pájaros lo hizo mirar por la ventana y notar que ya había amanecido. Sus grandes y violáceas ojeras debajo de unos apagados ojos solo dejaban ver las noches sin dormir que llevaba. ¿Hacía cuánto que no podia pegar un ojo?. Quizá desde que en su cama en espacio sobraba y el frío acechaba. El cuerpo grande y la calidez innata de Kuroo solo habia dejado una ausencia fastasmal que acechaba la desvastada existencia de Kenma. De la cual jamás podría curarse.  
No servía de nada intentar caer en un sueño imposible de alcanzar, camino desganado hacia su ducha despojandose de sus prendas y posando debajo de la regadera. Sus teñidas hebras se pegaban mojadas en sus rostro y solo podía pensar cuantas veces su novio había lavado su cabello. La primer lágrima se camufló con el el agua que lo bañaba.

Después de secarse, camino desnudo hacia su placard. El lado izquierdo, que aún guardaba la ropa del pelinegro, seguía intacto. Esperando a su regreso. Uno que no era más que un deseo sin posibilidad de suceder. Tomó una de las camisas que Tetsuro usaba para trabajar. Le quedaba grande, tapaba solo la mitad de sus muslos, y quiza arremangarla como la usaba él, pero este recuerdo solo dió paso a una segunda lágrima que acarició su mejilla hasta caer por su mentón. Cada recuerdo nuevo era más doloroso que anterior. Un círculo vicioso de sufrimiento sin fin. Una especie de ilusión de la cual era imposible salir. La ausencia de la persona que habia amado, y amaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la cocina. Sabía que debía comer, mas si fuera por él viviría a base de café instantaneo si su cuerpo se lo permitiera. Era su novio quien se encargaba de aquella tarea de la casa. Kuroo se perdía en lavar, cortar y cocinar verduras. Hervir fideos. Amasar pizza. Buscar recetas dulces para esperar a Kenma y merendar juntos. Y Kenma, no se cansaba de decir que era el mejor cocinero. Aunque a veces se le pegaran las pastas y las tortas salgan quemadas. Cada gesto de Kuroo era suficiente para Kozume muriera de amor por él. ¿En que momento perdió tanto la noción del infierno por el cual su novio estaba pasando?. Quizá sus cambios de actitud y las llegadas tardes a la casa que compartían no fueron suficientes para alertar al más chico.

Una tercer lágrima se hizo presente cuándo recordó aquella primer llamada. Mientras él intentaba preparar la cena pensando que Tetsuro volvia de un partido de voley con sus ex compañeros de la secundaria, Bokuto intentaba localizarlo desesperado. Ni él ni Kenma sabían donde estaba el pelinegro. Si no estaba con Kenma, si no estaba con Bokuto, ¿Donde se encontraba?. 3 horas después llegó con su rostro lastimado y su ropa desaliñada recibiendo un reproche de parte de su pareja y su amigo. ¿Su excusa?. Un robo. Quizá las marcas de agujas en su brazo no fueron lo suficiente visibles para alertar sobre la situación. Aquello le costó un par de días de un Kozume molesto pero preocupado. Algo estaba mal.

De la cocina pasó al living. Dejó caer su cuerpo pesado al sillón. Se hizo una bolita llevando las rodillas al pecho. Ahi estaba la tercer lagrima. Antes su cabeza yacia apoyada en el regazo de Kuroo, quien trenzaba su pelo mientras se perdian en alguna pelicula, cada tanto comentano cuanto le gustaba su cabello y como le parecía el más lindo del universo. ¿Por qué el último tiempo las manos de su novio temblaban tanto?. Lo habia notado ansioso pero disperso. Como si su mente y atención no pudisen pertencer a un solo lugar. A veces pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en el baño, salia transpirado, su excusa solo era que se sentía mal. Una gripe. Un indigestión.  
Kozume extrañaba sentir las manos impropias en su cabello mientras se perdian viendo la tele en aquel sillón.

Se sentó contra el respaldo. Su vista habia permanecido clavada en el piso unos cuántos minutos. Cuando estaba cansado, Kuroo solia tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la habitación. Ya no habian besos. No habian caricias. No habian abrazos. Ya no habia aquel dulce sexo. Kozume estaba solo. Porque Kuroo se perdio a si mismo. Y por consiguiente, Kenma lo perdió a él. Una nueva lagrima cayo, seguida de otra. Habia comenzado el llanto desgarrador. Clavó las pequeñas uñas en sus muslos al recordar aquel día. Kenma nunca salia, quizá por eso la culpa lo carcomía. Al volver, el abrigo y la mochila de su novio estaba en la sala de estar. Pero él en ningún lado, la cocina vacía, la habitación silenciosa. Solo corría el ruido de la ducha.  
Lo llamó una, dos, tres veces. Kuroo no respondía. Se adentró en en baño.

En el piso yacía una jeringa, cuál fuese el contenido habia desaparecido por completo, dentro de la ducha, yacía Kuroo. Sus ojos entreabiertos solo mostraban una mirada ausente y opaca. Su rostro pálido y sus antebrazos con heridas de lo que había sido una sobredosis. ¿En que momento Kenma no habia notado que mejor amigo, su pareja, quien mas amaba, luchaba contra una adicción que terminó llevándose su vida?. Los meses pasaban y no habia un solo día que Kenma no deseaba haberse muerto con él. Sus fotos juntos seguían colgadas. Sus zapatillas al lado de la puerta. Su espacio en la cama, aún lo esperaba. 

Todas sus lágrimas ya se habían secado. Sus mirada, ausente como la de Kuroo la noche en que lo encontró en la ducha. Su pelo aun humedo pegado a sus mejillas. Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia su habitacion. Cerró las cortinas, ya no queria ver el sol. Dejo caer su cuerpo vencido en la cama. No dormiria. No podia. Se dedicó a imaginar uno y mil escenarios en los cuales dejaba este mundo era él en vez de la persona que amaba. Quizá, solo quizá, si hubiese sido más atento. Si hubiese buscado sus brazos para acariciar, hubiese sido testigo de las heridas que las agujas supieron dejar.  
Ya era tarde. Kuroo estaba muerto. Y Kenma anhelando la muerte.


End file.
